The feasibility of building a GHz thin film transistor (TFT) based on polysilicon, as well as technology to measure the characteristics of such TFTs, is known in the art. High resolution lithography combined with mobility enhancing recrystallization techniques including laser recrystallization and metal induced lateral crystallization, can deliver both p- and n-channel transistors capable of operating at >2.4 GHz.
A need still exists for low-cost or cost-effective process technology for making such TFTs. The present invention concerns an electronic device (and in particular, a MOS transistor structure) and a process for making the same, utilizing laser patterned metal gate technology, designed to meet such needs for GHz TFTs and which may provide a low-cost, high throughput process for forming patterned metal structures in such devices.